1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention, at least as discussed herein, relate to speech processing, and more particularly, to a speech processing apparatus, medium, and method extracting input speech entity information and upper entities from input speech, mappings predetermined lower entities to the extracted input speech entity information, arranging the input speech entity information according to a semantic association among the lower entities, and then recognizing the resultant arrangement as the input speech and responding to the input speech.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional speech processing device is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,556, entitled “Natural Language Analyzing Apparatus and Method.” The natural language analyzing apparatus recognizes input speech using a language database and a grammar database. The natural language analyzing apparatus can only recognize grammatically correct speech. Also, the speech recognition rate of the natural language analyzing apparatus can be increased only by using a larger vocabulary database and grammar database.
Another example of a conventional speech processing device is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,921, entitled “Method and System to Answer a Natural-Language Question.” The system analyzes speech by receiving additional information from a user if the meaning of the input speech is ambiguous. Thus, the system is inconvenient for the user to use because the user must intervene many times until the input speech is fully processed.
Since conventional speech processing devices recognize input speech based on preset vocabulary and grammar rules and respond to the recognized result, conventional speech processing devices can accurately recognize only grammatically correct speech, and a large amount of vocabulary and grammar rules need to be preset in order to increase the speech recognition rate.